


For All Have Sinned

by Dirty_Corza



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Series Spoilers, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 15:19:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two friends dealing with emotions and facts. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For All Have Sinned

"They found a shell casing, and blood on the roof. Sherlock wasn't alone before he jumped. There was no second body, but there was... Brain matter in the blood. Why hide a second body if Sherlock killed him? It would just go through with proving that Moriarty wasn't real. That Sherlock was behind it all." Sally's voice was shaking as she tried to stay calm. But her eyes betrayed her more than the slight fear in her voice.

"He was never wrong about anything, all the times I was- and he just knew, and he always found what he was supposed to. If we argue Moriarty couldn't have been real because no man could organize al that, then we have to say Sherlock wasn't real either. But he was. God, he was, and I'm one of those that pushed to the end, that- that- What if he jumped because of every time I said freak, of the fact that you didn't trust him anymore, beccause of what I said? He wasn't a good man, but he was great I can't argue with that. He was bloody drilliant and infurriating about it."

"Shhhhhh." Greg pulled the shaking woman close, craddling her head to her shoulder, doing his best to ignore any tears that were falling. "It wasn't your fault. It wasn't anyone's, except perhaps Moriart's, though we still have no proof as to how, it's highly suspected. Besides which, John doesn't blame any of us, he specifically said he didn't. That he knew there was something else, he just didn't know what.

"We'll figure it out, though. Possibly sooner than later. And he was an ass, and acted suspiciously, and it's surprising it took so long for someone to decide to claim he was behind it all." He kissed the top of her head, lips pressed softly against dark hair. "Come on, Sally. Let's cut out early. We can grab Anderson and Molly, call up John and go to that little pub he likes. The one the rest of the yard has never gone."

She smiled with a small nod. "Sounds like a grand idea. Not like the rest of them don't do exactly- It's hard being the ones under suspicion. Because we'd be the ones who missed it. For years. It'd be nice to just be with other people who've realised the same thing. That Sherlock was innocent, as much as it hurts my pride to say it."  
"I think there's only ever been one man who didn't have a hurt pride when he admitted the bastard was right. Come along, Donavan, drinks await us." He stepped back from her to grab their coats, tossing hers to her before heading out the door as he shrugged on his own. "OI! Anderson! Get finished up now!"

They left the building heads held high, and no one tried to stop them, not when the Scotland Yard's Silver Fox was leading the way and had that look on his face, with a phone to his ear. He was terrifying like that and the sight of him moving out with his team was one no one was willing to stop, even if it were only an illusion of old times, even if they hadn't touched a fresh case in months. Scotland Yard knew who its finest were, and to never stand in their way.


End file.
